


Untitled

by bellarkeark



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, but u can obviously still read it if u want if u dont got a pussy, lowkey daddy kink, this is for people with vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeark/pseuds/bellarkeark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first off i wrote this while thinking about jdm so thats why i put in those two fandoms/his name in the tags but no name is explicitly mentioned in the fic so ur free to read it with whoever else u have in mind </p><p>also it's short and pardon if it sux it's my first time writing a fic where not both of the participants have penises</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> first off i wrote this while thinking about jdm so thats why i put in those two fandoms/his name in the tags but no name is explicitly mentioned in the fic so ur free to read it with whoever else u have in mind 
> 
> also it's short and pardon if it sux it's my first time writing a fic where not both of the participants have penises

He starts almost teasingly, between your legs in a way that's as sweet as it is bitter because you love it so much but it is so painfully slow. It's just his fingers for now, going at a set pace, and they glide in and out smoothly because you're really just that wet for him. Right now he's placing soft kisses on your inner thigh though you can tell there's going to be small red markings there from the roughness of his beard. You want to complain, you want to feel his mouth on you but you need to be good for daddy so you just take what he gives you and try not to whimper. He's slowly kissing his way down, and then you finally feel the coarse hair from his chin on your lips and you bite down a moan. "Sweetheart?" he asks as if for permission, even though you both know he already has it. You nod your head and he wastes no time, that's all he needed, and suddenly you feel his tongue on you, searching, exploring, wet and hot and so absolutely fucking magical. Both his hands are gripping your thighs tightly, keeping your legs spread and it hurts just slightly but the thought of having his marks on your body makes you feel lightheaded. "Daddy," you moan and his tongue laps over your clit in quick, short strokes and you're suddenly on fire. Your hands are itching to grab onto something; his hair, the sheets, your breasts but he had tied your hands to the bedposts beforehand so the only thing you can do is clench your fists tightly and feel your nails dig into the soft skin of your palms. You can feel yourself get closer and closer, and you guess he must have somehow felt it too because he stops, raises his head and looks at you with a smirk on his face. Your juices are all over his beard and dripping down his chin and you think that's the hottest thing you've ever seen and you almost come right then. "Not yet," he whispers when you look at him with pleading eyes. He licks his lips and places a kiss on your hipbone, one on your stomach, one on each of your breasts, and then finally his lips meet yours in a slow, passionate kiss. As you're kissing still, as you're tasting yourself on his tongue, two of his fingers enter you and his thumb starts gently rubbing your clit. He hits your G-spot and you inhale sharply, and soon he finds a steady rhythm that finally sends you over the edge. Your body trembles and shakes as you reach your orgasm, and he continues in his rhythm until you are done. Now you're trying to catch your breath, and he looks into your eyes as he puts his two fingers in his mouth and licks them clean. He hums happily and smiles, then lays down next to you and you fall asleep with him softly stroking your hair. 


End file.
